Fanick Scuffle 3
| image = | caption = | developer = KM Games | publisher = KM Games | distributor = | series = Fanick Scuffle | engine = | platforms = PlayStation 4 | released = NA December 4, 2017 EU December 7, 2017 AUS December 20, 2017 JP February 15, 2018 | genre = Fighting | modes = Singleplayer Multiplayer | media = Optical disc (Blu-ray disc and DVD) Download | directors = KM Bagel | producers = KM | designers = | programmers = | artists = KM Bagel | writers = KM | starring = | composers = The Alchemist Oh No Tangerine Dream Health | protagonist = Various | antagonist = Various | setting = Various }} "Ugh, get a new announcer."' ~ Shao Kahn Fanick Scuffle 3 is a fighting game developed and published by KM Games and released exclusively for the PlayStation 4. It is a sequel to Fanick Scuffle 2: Super-Scuffle, and is the third installment of the non-canon Fanick Scuffle series. The gameplay from its predecessor has been modified for faster battles while interaction between players and environments has improved. Differentiating from its predecessors and most other fighting games, stages are now more expansive and are completely three-dimensional. Battles are extremely fast-paced. Trailers Trailer one TBA. Trailer two TBA. The Ultimate Entity's trailer TBA. Plot (Red, small text in parenthesis indicates fights) Chapter One ---- December 1, Nicktropolis, New York; 2026 ---- John the Marksman, SSK, Bagel, Web, Invader Rob, and Brandon are all on the outskirts of Nicktropolis, running towards the city. Suddenly, a substantial bomb detonates and obliterates the whole city, leaving the six heroes in complete awe. SSK's eyes get watery and he begins directing his rage towards John, saying that John let the explosion happen. The two get into a heated argument as the rest of the group begins to lose it. Countless people died and the burden rested on them. The group begins taking sides. Web and Brandon side with SSK while Bagel and Rob side with John. The game then immediately introduces two new features: Multi-Battles and Alternative Takes. After the player picks which group to play as, the two groups engage in a battle (SSK, Web, and Brandon v. John the Marksman, Bagel, and Invader Rob; vice versa). The conclusion of the battle is the same no matter which team the player picks. The battle is left ambiguous, showing SSK and John seemingly ready to kill each other. ---- November 30, unknown location; 2026 ---- Trophies Stages Fanick Scuffle 3 features reused stages from the previous game, as well as new ones. Soundtrack The game consists of licensed music. The genres of music included in the game vary, ranging from ambient music to hip hop and alternative rock to even jazz fusion. Track listing Gameplay Basic controls Consecutive, heavy attack: Consecutive, light attack: Ranged attack: Hold Block: Hold Counter: Jump: Double jump: Fly (exclusive to certain characters): Get back down (when flying): Throw/Interact: Superb Move: + Move: Sprint: Move to the right two times and hold Control camera angle: Used simply for combos: , , , or Switch characters (during multi-battles): Hold or Health Health is vital. Each player has two health gauges. Multi-Battle Fanick Scuffle 3 now supports Multi-Battles, which allows several battles to coexist at the same time, defying the traditional fighting game and somewhat similar to the Super Smash Bros. series. Alternative Takes The main story has several alternate endings, referred to as Alternative Takes. Each ending can be influenced by the alternate choices the player makes throughout the story, such as picking which character to be. Superb Meter The Superb Meter is located underneath the player's health. Superb Move Each character has their own version of a superb attack that can be performed once the Superb Meter is fully charged. Superb Moves hit differently depending on the fighter that you have. A Superb Move is meant to do massive damage to the opponent. Most Superb Moves are close range, but some can only hit at mid-range. Most Superb Moves can be blocked. Your character will usually have priority over most attacks while performing a Superb Move. Characters Heroes Villains DLC characters Downloadable content Pre-order costume * Nude Web (sex organ is pixelated of course) Beach Girls Pack (North America and Japan only) This pack can be purchased for $5.99 at the PlayStation Store. * Bikini Erin * Bikini Sheila * Bikini Lucy * Bikini Selena * Bikini Kitty Katswell * Bikini Professor Zing-Whatt * Bikini Ultimate Entity * Bikini Rachel * Bikini Bialy * Bikini Katherine * Jockstrap Web * Nicktropolis Beach (stage) SOD Pack This pack can be purchased for $5.99 at the PlayStation Store. *Kiru *Darkson *Kuri *Jake *King Steli (bonus outfit for Stelios) *General John (bonus outfit for John the Marksman) *Bagel (SOD version; bonus outfit for Bagel) *Wario (SOD version; bonus outfit for Wario) *Fanonbithia (stage) Illogical Bagel Pack This pack can be purchased for $1.99 at the PlayStation Store. *FoodTopia (stage) *Apple *Green Apple *Waker Reception Critical reception Fanick Scuffle 3 received positive reviews from critics. Gallery bagel v yguy.png|Bagel striking Y-Guy with his cane Sketches TBA. Easter eggs *Nick, in addition to being a playable character, is also a cameo in every single stage except Good Boy Corporation. *A silhouette is watching the players fight in the stage Good Boy Corporation. It is not Nick, as the silhouette's structure is not similar to Nicks. Trivia *The song played during The Ultimate Entity's trailer, Can't Play Dead, somewhat describes her.